pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Miedos en la escuela...
Por si hay algún despistado (que no creo) aquí están las otras dos partes: Miedos entre almohadas... y Miedos en el campamento... Placa Prólogo Imagino que si estás aquí es porque ya conoces las otras partes... Bien, me llamo Elisa, apenas tengo 13 años y curso 2º ESO. Hoy volvíamos al colegio y claro, eso sólo ya es motivo para asustarse. Pero mi colegio es muy extraño... Scream Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Elisa: Oh, no ya empezamos el colegio... Ah, hola Ryuu Archivo:Cara de Electrike.png Ryuu: Hola, Elisa. ¿Preparada para plantar cara a la Aerodactyl? Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Elisa: Supongo que no queda otro remedio... Hola Dalila Archivo:Cara de Aipom hembra.png Dalila: Hola... Estoy depre... Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Elisa: Como todos... Ya me echabais de menos ¿eh? Bueno pues aquí estoy. Los chicos fueron a la clase de la Aerodactyl y en medio de la clase le suena el móvil a Dalila Archivo:Cara de Aipom hembra.png Dalila: ¿Diga? Archivo:?.png ¿¿??: Te estoy observando... Archivo:Cara de Aipom hembra.png Dalila: ¿Qui... Quién es? Archivo:?.png ¿¿??: Perdón, mi hermano estaba jugando con esto. La llamamos de Orange para avisarla de que... Archivo:Cara de Aipom hembra.png Dalila: Ahora no Y Dalila colgó. Pero aún no se había acabado... Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Elisa: ¿Quién era? Archivo:Cara de Aipom hembra.png Dalila: Nada de Orange Archivo:Cara de Electrike.png Ryuu: Son unos pesados *Riiiiiiiiiiing* Archivo:Cara de Electrike.png Ryuu: Hablando de los reyes de Roma... Que tono más soso... Archivo:Cara de Electrike.png Ryuu: Calla. ¿Diga? Archivo:?.png ¿¿??: Os estoy observando... Archivo:Cara de Electrike.png Ryuu: ¿Y? Mira me tienes harto. Mi padre es poli y viene hacia aquí. La vas a palmar... Archivo:?.png ¿¿??: Asómate por la ventana... Se ve a su padre atado en el patio Archivo:Cara de Electrike.png Ryuu: ¡¡¡Hola Papiii!!! Archivo:?.png ¿¿??: Chaval, voy a matar a tu padre, más te vale responder bien a las siguientes preguntas... Archivo:Cara de Electrike.png Ryuu: Está bien... Archivo:?.png ¿¿??: Empecemos... Por 1.000 euros... ¿Cuál es la capital de Venezuela? a) Madrid c)Caracas b) Roma d)Carlos Baute Archivo:Cara de Electrike.png Ryuu: Mmmm... Caracas Archivo:?.png ¿¿??: ... Respuesta correcta Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Elisa: ¡Bien, ya tenemos 1.000 euros! Archivo:?.png ¿¿??: Ahora la siguiente pregunta... ¿Cuánto son 1+1? a)4 c)Uno más uno son siete... b)9 d)2 Archivo:Cara de Electrike.png Ryuu: ¡Qué fácil! Uno más uno son sieteee... Archivo:?.png ¿¿??: Incorrecto. Tu padre ha muerto y te has quedado sin los 1.000 euros... Archivo:Cara de Electrike.png Ryuu: ¡NOOOOOO! ¡HE PERDIDO LOS 1.000 EUROS! Archivo:?.png ¿¿??: Qué pena... No os perdáis la próxima entrega de ¿Quién quiere ser millonario? Archivo:Cara de Aipom hembra.png Dalila: Mierd* has perdido el dinero... Archivo:Cara de Chimchar.png Flame: Hola chicos... Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Elisa: Hola Flame, venga ahora tenemos Lengua... Elisa en el país de las pesadillas Archivo:Cara de gardevoir.jpg Profe: A ver ¿quién me puede decir qué es describir? Archivo:Cara de Turtwig.png Sabelotodo: ¡Yoo! Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Elisa: Aaaaawww... Que aburrido... Entonces se duerme. Empieza a caer y caer y caer y caer y caer y caer (...) y caer y caer *coge aire* y contra el suelo se estampó Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Elisa: ¡¡J*DER MENUDA OST*A!! Que forma más refinada de hablar Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Elisa: ¿Dónde estoy? Anda una Coca-cola Cállate, que no nos pagan por la publi Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Elisa: ¿Una cola? Así mejor Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Elisa. Pone bébeme Pues bébela Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Elisa: *Glup, glup* AAAAHHH me echo pequeñita... Mira una puerta pequeñita Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Elisa: Que predecilble... Va, a ver que hay... Abre la puerta y se encuentra... Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Elisa: Jo, que asco. Estoy en la peli de crepúsculo Eso no salía en el guión Archivo:Cara de Chimchar.png Flame: ¿Elisa? Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Elisa: ¡Flame! Archivo:Cara de Chimchar.png Flame: ¿Vienes a tomar café te? Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Elisa: ¡¡SIII!! Archivo:?.png ¿¿??: ¡Feliz, feliz no cumpleaños! Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Elisa: ¿Cumpleaños? Eso quiere decir... ¡¡TARTAAAAA!! Archivo:Cara de Aipom hembra.png Dalila: Como sigas así con la comida te vas a poner como una miltank ¬¬ Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Elisa: *Comiendo tarta* Calla. Lo que te pasa es que eres una envidiosa porque como todo lo que quiero y no engordo. ¬¬ Archivo:Cara de Electrike.pngArchivo:Cara de Chimchar.png Ellos: Chicas... Entonces una rata familiar sale de la tetera Archivo:Cara de Rattata.png Rhino: ¿¿Os calláis?? Parecéis la Esteban y la Campanario... Un momento... ¿Una rata en la tetera? Archivo:Cara de Chansey.png Chansey: ¡OAM! (Oh Arceus Mío) Les cerramos el garito por infringir los términos sanitarios Archivo:Cara de Buneary.png Liebre loca: ¿¿¿Que vais a cerrar quéééé??? Bueno, vale. Archivo:Cara de Mr. Mime.png Sombrerero: Dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena (Con acento gitano) Vendo sombreros, baratito, baratito... ¡Que me los quitan de las manoooooos! Archivo:Cara de Electrike.png Ryuu: Elisa... Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Elisa: Dime Archivo:Cara de Electrike.png Ryuu: Elisa, Elisa, Elisa... Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Elisa: Sé que mi nombre es muy bonito pero ¿qué? Sale del sueño Archivo:Cara de Electrike.png Ryuu: ¡Despierta, c*ño! Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Elisa: ¿Mmmm? Uaaaaahhh... Buenos días Archivo:Cara de Gardevoir.png Profe: Buenos días. Aquí tienes el examen. Hazlo Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Elisa: ¡¡NOOO!! No he estudiado... TTTTToTTTTT Y por eso el capítulo se llama Elisa en el País de las pesadillas, porque un examen es una pesadilla Lo que la pokéball se llevó Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Elisa: Asquerosa profesora de lengua... Qué es eso de poner exámenes... Archivo:Cara de Chimchar.png Flame: ¿Su trabajo? Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Elisa: ¬-¬ Archivo:Cara de Electrike.png Ryuu: Bueno, ahora hay teatro ya verás como te animas... Archivo:Cara de Chatot.png Profe de Teatro: Venga chicos, hoy toca Lo que el viento se llevó Todos: O.OUUUUU Eso es del año de la polca... ¬-¬ Archivo:Cara de Aipom hembra.png Dalila: ¡Empiezo yo! Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Elisa: Yo no la conozco Yo tampoco Archivo:Cara de Aipom hembra.png Dalila: Empezaré con la frase más mítica de la película Se aclara la garganta... Archivo:Cara de Aipom hembra.png Dalila: "Siempre nos quedará Paris" ...Y la caga. Eso es de Casablanca Archivo:Cara de Aipom hembra.png Dalila: ¿Ah sí? Pues di tu la frase, lista... ¡¡Y A ARCEUS PONGO POR TESTIGO, QUE NUNCA VOLVERÉ A PASAR HAMBRE!! *Le sale una lagrimilla* Todos: ¡¡¡¡BRAVOOOOOOOO!!!! Archivo:Cara de Aipom hembra.png Dalila: ... Archivo:Cara de Roselia.png Escarlata: Hey, ¿que pasa peñaaaaa? Todos: Hey Se supone que la Escarlata de "Lo que la pokéball se llevó" es una señorita... Archivo:Cara de Roselia.png Escarlata: ¿Any problem? Buah pava ¿te puedes creer que me he quedao sin pintauñas fosforito? ¿Esto qué es? ¿Una mezcla de pija y chori? Archivo:Cara de Roselia.png Escarlata: Pues si, ¿que pasa? ¿Y desde cuando las roselia tienen uñas? Archivo:Cara de Roselia.png Escarlata: ... Te pillé Archivo:Cara de Roselia.png Escarlata: Bueno, me voy, osea me piro a mi casita que tiene nombre: Prada Que original... Archivo:Cara de Chatot.png Profesor: A ver chicos, sigamos... *RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGG* Todos: BIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN Que curioso, el timbre suena igual que el móvil de Ryuu... Archivo:Cara de Electrike.png Ryuu: ¬-¬ Archivo:Cara de Chimchar.png Flame: ¿Ahora que tenemos? Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Elisa: Matemáticas... TTTTToTTTTTT Todos: TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT Ratattatuille Archivo:Cara de Aipom hembra.png Dalila: Me cago en las ***** matemáticas y en el hijo de la granadísima **** que las inventó. ¿¿Cómo he podido sacar un 3 en el examen?? ¿¿CÓMO?? Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Elisa: ¿Sin estudiar? Archivo:Cara de Aipom hembra.png Dalila: Sin comentarios... Archivo:Cara de Chimchar.png Flame: ¿Entonces para qué hablas? Archivo:Cara de Electrike.png Ryuu: Me muero de hambre, vamos al comedor Archivo:?.png ¿¿??: ¡Este chaval es un artista! Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Elisa: ¿De quien hablan? Archivo:Cara de Raticate.png Cocinero: ¡¡ES MI NIÑOOOOOO!! Archivo:Cara de Rattata.png Ramy: Papá... Me avergüenzas... Como a todos chavalín, como a todos... Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Elisa: ¿Y por qué es un artista? Archivo:Cara de Raticate.png Cocinero: Sabe cocinar mejor que yo Archivo:Cara de Electrike.png Ryuu: Eso mi madre también lo hace... Archivo:Cara de Raticate.png Cocinero: Calla niño. Quiero decir que mi hijo hace unos manjares impresionantes. ¡Hijo, una de ratatouille! Archivo:Cara de Rattata.png Ramy: ¡Marchando papi! Un rato después... Archivo:Cara de Raticate.png Cocinero: Aquí tenéis la obra maestra de mi hijo: thumb|left Nota: Esto es el verdadero ratarouille. Si no me creéis id a Wikipedia. Una cosa más: PUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGG Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Elisa: ¿Es necesario...? Archivo:Cara de Chimchar.png Flame: ¿...Comerse esto? Archivo:Cara de Aipom hembra.png Dalila: ¡Venga chicos, no puede estar tan malo! ¡Que aproveche! Tensión mientras Dalila mastica... Archivo:Cara de Electrike.png Ryuu: ¿Qué tal...? Archivo:Cara de Aipom hembra.png Dalila: Decidle a mi madre que la quiero... Y Dalila murió por una intoxicación. El Cocinero y su hijo fueron encerrados en la cárcel por homicidio El padrino Archivo:Cara de Chimchar.png Flame: Tengo hambre... Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Elisa: Por lo menos tu no te has muerto Archivo:Cara de Electrike.png Ryuu: Bueno, ¿qué tenemos ahora? Archivo:Cara de Chimchar.png Flame: Una conferencia, en honor a Dalila Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Elisa: Que rapidez... Sí, ¿por qué se habrán dado tanta prisa? En fin, todos fueron al auditorio y allí no sé porqué había un olor a comida italiana que *¬*... Archivo:Cara de Electrike.png Ryuu: Pizza... Calla. Que ya tenemos todos bastante hambre. Entonces sale un tío, bueno un pokémon y empieza a hablar. Archivo:Cara de Swalot.png ¿¿??: Hola. Me llamo Don Visa Macarroni Archivo:Cara de Electrike.png Ryuu: Macarrones... TE DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS... Archivo:Cara de Swalot.png Don Visa Macarroni: Soy el padre de Dalila o.oU Ya, seguro Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Elisa: Bueno, en el color se parecen n_nU Bueno... Pero no me quiero ni imaginar a su madre Archivo:Cara de Chimchar.png Flame: Ya somos dos Archivo:Cara de Swalot.png DVM: A lo que iba. Mi hija se iba a casar este verano Que escondida tenía su vida... Archivo:Cara de Swalot.png DVM: Ahora que ha fallecido su marido será sorteado entre las presentes Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Elisa: Esto ya es más interesante... Archivo:Cara de Swalot.png DVM: Ah, si para que esta chorrada se parezca más al verdadero padrino, voy a hacer una cosa mitiquísima de la película. Archivo:Cara de Swalot.png DVM: Yo soy tu padre ¿Por qué son todos tan idiotas? TT-TT Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Elisa: Chicos, este tío ya me tiene aburrida primero meted una cabeza de Rapidash en su cama y si con eso sigue igual matadlo pero haced que parezca un accidente. Archivo:Cara de Chimchar.pngArchivo:Cara de Electrike.png Ellos: Sí, señora Y esa noche al swalot le dio un ataque al corazón y lo sustituyó su hijo Michael Jackson Buscando al memo Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Elisa: Ahora tenemos... Natación Archivo:Cara de Chimchar.png Flame: OH NO Archivo:Cara de Electrike.png Ryuu: Oh, si chaval. ¡Os pienso electrocutar a todos! Archivo:Cara de Feraligatr.png Profe: Vamos chicos todos a la piscina. Pero antes vamos a pasar lista... Después de decir nombres que no nos importan... Archivo:Cara de Feraligatr.png Profe: ¿Dondé está Nemo? Ala, a buscarlo chicos, yo me voy al bar de al lado. Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Elisa: ¿Se cree que voy a mojar mi pelaje por un estúpido Magikarp? Archivo:Cara de Chimchar.png Flame: Si La empuja Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Elisa: HIJO DE LA GRANDÍSIMA **** Bueno, ya que estoy en el agua voy a buscarlo Tienes dotes de Vaporeon Elisa... Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Elisa: Calla, yo quiero ser un espeon. Anda ahi esta Memo Nemo. ¿Está a punto de saltar un volcán der burbujas? -_-U En el otro lado de la piscina Archivo:Cara de Magikarp.png Nemo: No puedo hacerlo Gill Archivo:Cara de Lumineon.png Gill: Vamos Cebo, tu puedes Archivo:Cara de Qwilfish.pngArchivo:Cara de Corphish.pngArchivo:Cara de Huntail.png Ellos: ¡CEBO UH AH AH! Archivo:Cara de Lumineon.png Gill: Si no puedes no podrás ser parte de nuestra pandilla Cebo Archivo:Cara de Qwilfish.pngArchivo:Cara de Corphish.pngArchivo:Cara de Huntail.png Ellos: ¡CEBO UH AH AH! Archivo:Cara de Lumineon.png Gill: Basta de chorradas chicos Archivo:Cara de Huntail.png Gluglu: ¡CEBO UH...! Chim pum... Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Elisa: Ejem, ese chaval es de nuestro colegio ¿Cómo puede un eevee hablar bajo el agua? Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Elisa: ¡Yo qué sé! ¡Es tu historia! Archivo:Cara de Sharpedo.jpg Bruce: ¡Los peces son amigos, no comida! Con lo rico que está el bacalao... Archivo:Cara de Sharpedo.jpg Bruce: Tienes razón... ¡A por ellos! Y los peces esos y Memo murieron en la barriga del Sharpedo, donde aún estaba el esqueleto de un Torchic(?) El resplandor La nueva fragancia de Dior Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Elisa: Bueno, creo que ya he tenido bastantes clases por hoy. ¡Me voy de compras! Archivo:Cara de Chimchar.png Flame: ¿¿Vas a hacer pellas?? Archivo:Cara de Electrike.png Ryuu: Me voy contigo Ryuu no sabes donde te metes... Archivo:Cara de Electrike.png Ryuu: ¿Por? Después de recorrerse todos los centros comerciales, todas las joyerías y todas las zapaterías, nuestros dos protas (ya que Flame se quedó en el cole) se fueron a un hotel para descansar Archivo:Cara de Electrike.png Ryuu: ¡¡POR DIOR!! Archivo:Cara de Lickitung.png Cocinero: Chaval, tú... Posees el resplandor... Archivo:Cara de Electrike.png Ryuu: ¿Qué es eso? Archivo:Cara de Lickitung.png Cocinero: La nueva fragancia de Dior Solo te digo que no entres en la habitación 238 Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Elisa: El recepcionista me ha dado llaves para la habitación 238 Archivo:Cara de Electrike.png Ryuu: Vamos Ese día una gran tormenta de nieve azotó la ciudad y sepultó el hotel bajo nieve... Ese hotel estaba lleno de fantasmas y Ryuu empezó a comportarse de una forma extraña Archivo:Cara de Electrike.png Ryuu: Don't call my name, don't call my name, Alejandro Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Elisa: ¿Ryuu? Archivo:Cara de Electrike.png Ryuu: I want your love and I want your revenge, you and me can write a bad romance... Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Elisa: ¿WTF? Archivo:Cara de Electrike.png Ryuu: Sin tele y sin cerveza homer pierde no se qué no se cuanto Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Elisa: ¿Homer pierde la cabeza? Archivo:Cara de Electrike.png Ryuu: Bingo Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Elisa: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Empezaron a perseguirse por todo el hotel mientras Ryuu cantaba a Lady CaCa GaGa lo que lo hacía todo más tenebroso de lo que era Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Elisa: Ya sé que hay que hacer ¿¿¿??? Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Elisa: ¡Ropa horrenda a menos de dos euros! Archivo:Cara de Electrike.png Ryuu: ¿¿DÓNDE?? Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Elisa: Es mi momento. Es vodafone De escapar Y encerró a Ryuu en el hotel donde murió congelado 27 Accesorios Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Elisa: Uf, uf, uf.... Escapé. ¿Dónde estoy? Archivo:Cara de Chimchar.png Flame: En el colegio Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Elisa: M*ERDA, bueno ¿que nos toca ahora? Archivo:Cara de Chimchar.png Flame: Hora de estudio Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Elisa: Qué alegría... Ven, te quiero enseñar todo lo que me compré Archivo:Cara de Chimchar.png Flame: ¡¡NOOOOO!! Entonces, Elisa empieza a probarse cosas y a desfilar por el patio. Mientras Flame, se está quedando frito Archivo:Cara de Eevee con lacito.png Elisa: ¿Qué tal? Archivo:Cara de Shinx.png Alumno: ¡Guapa! Archivo:Cara de Eevee con collar.png Elisa: ¿Así? Archivo:Cara de Sneasel.png Alumna: No le queda mal... Archivo:Cara de Eevee con sombrerito.png Elisa: ¡Mi prenda estrella! Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Elisa: ¡FLAME DESPIERTA O JURO QUE TE MATO! Archivo:Cara de Chimchar.png Flame: ZzZzZzZzZzZ... Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Elisa: Estás muerto chavalín Las escenas a continuación no son aptas para menores por su alto contenido en sangre y palabras malsonantes. Siento haberlo echo corto, n.nU El último capítulo de la última saga... Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Elisa: ¡Nunca me cogerán! Archivo:Cara de Luxray.png Policía: ¡Ven aquí enana! Entonces Elisa coje una navaja y dice: Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Elisa: ¡O DEJÁIS DE PERSEGUIRME O ME MATO, QUE ESTOY MUY LOCA! No entendéis nada ¿no? pues veréis, resulta que la poli estuvo haciendo una investigación cuando murió Dalila, (al parece Elisa le había echado algo en el Ratatuille auunque yo creo que eso mata a cualquiera) luego que por su culpa murió Don Visa Macarroni, también de robar los 27 accesorios de antes, de homicidio premeditado por matar a Ryuu, de asesinato por haber matado a Flame, etc, etc... Vamos, que la chavalita de los ha cargado a todos Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Elisa: ¿Me estás llamando criminal? No, por supuesto que no (si, criminal) Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Elisa: Lo he oído... ¡Te mataré! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡TÚ C*BRÓN QUE ESTÁS LEYENDO AYÚDAME! MI CORAZÓN... ¿Está lleno de caramelos? Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Elisa: Caramelos... BANG '' Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Elisa: ¡AH! ''¡TE PIENSO LLEVAR AL INFIERNO CONMIGO MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAAAA! ¡UGH! Archivo:Cara de Luxray.png Policía: Hora de la muerte: 16:19 Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Elisa: Antes de morir quiero que... Le digáis al Pato Donald que... Nunca le entendí ni una palabra. Y a Mickey que... Se ponga camiseta... ¡UGH! Archivo:Cara de Lucario.png Policía: Hora de la muerte: 16:21 Archivo:Cara de Luxray.png Policía: Psicópatas... No saben lo que dicen... En el cielo... Archivo:Cara de Arceus.png Arceus: Anda mirad, quién ha venido Todos: ¡LA NARRADORA! Archivo:Cara de Cyndaquil.png Yo: Hehe... Aquí estoy... Archivo:Cara de Shinx hembra.png Shine: ¡ERAS UNA CYNDAQUIL! Archivo:Cara de Torchic.png Fire: ¡Hola! Aquí tienes un kalimotxo Archivo:Cara de Chikorita.png Leaf: Cuánto tiempo... ¡¡HIP!! Archivo:Cara de Beautifly.png Bella: Ahora llevo un colocón... Archivo:Cara de Misdreavus.png Miss: Oh, un cyndaquil verde Archivo:Cara de Cyndaquil.png Yo: No soy verde... Archivo:Cara de Swampert.png Endo: ¿DONDE ESTÁ MI JIRACHIIIIIIIIIIII? Archivo:Cara de Jirachi.png Jirachi: I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world... Archivo:Cara de Cyndaquil.png Yo: ME LO CARGOOOO Archivo:Cara de Glaceon.png Avril: Se te ha echado de menos... Archivo:Cara de Aggron.png Lisandro: ¡VENDETTA, VENDETTA! Archivo:Cara de Axew.png Julio: Es normal, tu tranquila Archivo:Cara de Yanma.png Óscar: Tú es con... Todos: ¡NOS DA IGUAL! Archivo:Cara de Cyndaquil.png Yo: Qué feliz soy, por fin en esta juerga... ALELUYAAA Y la palabra clave es... FIN Encuesta ¿Qué te parece la historia? Mi adicción Muy buena Buena Regular Mala Muy Mala Puaaaaaaagggg Comentarios * El comienzo ya me encantaaa x333 que siga!! [[User:Azelfito-345|'Piruru,Lucifer ']]Archivo:Angolmois_sprite_solo_para_uso_de_piruru.png[[Usuario discusión:Azelfito-345|'¡Armagedón!']] 16:28 3 oct 2010 (UTC) *Hahahaha, se preocupaan x la plataa & x El padre Nii casoo x33 me encaantaa ! & paraa esos q votaaron q no deberías habeer hecho terceraa, entonces para q están en esta página ? digo, hay q entraar a ver la novela paraa saber q estaba esa opción en la encuesta... no les hagaas caso, son unos envidiosos & seguí escribiendo *O* єν¡ℓ αηgєℓ 20:24 3 oct 2010 (UTC) *Cierto no les hagas caso =P esta buena [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'☼ Giovi ☼']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'Preguntas aki n.n']] *ME ENCANTA MUCHOOOOOO *O* ~Rin Kagamine~ La chinchou magica 23:33 3 oct 2010 (UTC) *Está geniial ! me encanta... pero sólo digo algo: a los q votan q está "puaj", para q c*rajo se meteen a la páagina ? o es q noo tiienen nadaa mejor q hacer ? no tiieenen una vida ? єν¡ℓ αηgєℓ 14:42 11 oct 2010 (UTC) *Sencillamente genial,m han encantao todas las sagasy ojala hagas un special x hallowen perdon x poner spam pero alguien m podria ayudar con la firma?Detectado bucle de plantilla: Usuario:Whiteorblack/Firma 11:18 16 oct 2010 (UTC) 15:56 15 oct 2010 (UTC) *OHHH esta muy buena espero k sigas asiendo muchas Novelas asi de buenas, sigue asi Beto33 19:57 27 oct 2010 (UTC) *Esta muy buena XDDD Brayan 17:57 13 dic 2010 (UTC) *Muy buena xDDDDDD (comente muy tarde ewe) [[User:El glaceon macho|'єℓ ƒυтα¢нιмαяυ υ¢нιнα']] [[User talk :El glaceon macho|'мє ∂ι¢єѕ αℓgσ?']] 21:13 29 oct 2010 (UTC) *Antes de morir quiero que... Le digáis al Pato Donald que... Nunca le entendí ni una palabra XDXDXD y un super LOL!!! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100807021855/es.pokemon/images/3/30/Vespiquen_mini.gif [[Usuario:eeveelet|'¡Soy la reina ']]''' de los combees!''' http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100807021855/es.pokemon/images/3/30/Vespiquen_mini.gif Categoría:Novelas de Terror Categoría:Novelas de comedia Categoría:Novelas Pokémon Categoría:Novelas Terminadas